


Deal

by Sammy1983Moose



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Dumb Babies, Other, cause SOMEBODY glossed right over it, i dont even know to be honest, implied pining, will deserved an apology so i gave him one, will didnt suffer for 2 years to be ignored by his best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy1983Moose/pseuds/Sammy1983Moose
Summary: the apology Will Byers deserved





	Deal

The gravel crunched under their feet, the two young men marching down the driveway to an old, well-worn house. The leaves had begun falling, and a chill was taking to the air. Late September had always been the best month in Hawkins, by Will’s standards.

He knew in a months time, this wouldn’t be his home anymore, and the thought of it stung. Despite everything, he would miss his friends and the only home he’d ever known. It was Mike’s voice saying his name that drug him out of his thoughts, and he looked up, meeting the young man’s eyes.

“Hm?”

“I, uh.. Y’know, I got to thinking about it, and I don’t think I ever really said sorry to you..”

That caused Will to stop, confused for a moment as he looked up at the taller boy. “Sorry? For what?”

“That fight we had, right before Starcourt,”

Oh. Right.

“That? Mike, that’s… hey, it’s in the past, man, that was dumb. Don’t even worry about it.”

Mike shook his head, reaching out and taking hold of Will’s wrist. “Will, no. You deserve a real apology. I was… way, way out of line. You trusted me with that, and I threw it in your face like some sort of weapon. I should have /never/ used that against you, or yelled at you to begin with. All you wanted was to play one game of D&D, and I was a complete jackass about it. That’s no way for a best friend to act, and I’m so, so sorry Will..”

Will swallowed thickly, feeling the familiar lump in his throat and sting in his eyes. There was a long pause where Will had to gather his thoughts, before he finally managed to speak. 

“Mike.. Thank you for that. Apology accepted,” He smiled weakly, hoping that his smile made up for the lack of words. He’d forgiven Mike a long time ago, but to hear an actual apology meant the world to him. 

“Hey, I couldn’t let that slide. You mean a lot to me, Will, and I hate knowing I hurt you like that,” Mike shrugged, returning the smile sheepishly. “But hey, I promise I’ll never say something like that again. If I ever do, please feel free to break my arm or something. Seriously.”

Will laughed at that, shaking his head and giving Mike a gentle shove. “You’re such a dork. Don’t tempt me.”

They continued walking, the silence settled over them once more, but Mike broke it again to ask, “So you’re really leaving next month, huh..?”

“Yeah.. It sucks, man. I don’t want to leave you guys behind.”

“Hey, you’ll still have your super-com. Dustin's got the Cerebro too. You and El, you can call us anytime. I’d probably be pissed if I didn’t hear from the both of you at least three times a week,” Mike nudged him, and Will smiled again, a tear slipping down his face before he could stop it.

“We could write, too,” Will offered, and Mike nodded, humming softly in agreement.

“I’d like that. You can send me more of your drawings, and I’ll send you my stories. Deal?”

“Yeah, okay. Deal.”


End file.
